He's mah Best Friend
by gods sent angel
Summary: Songfic to Toybox's Best Friend. Completely PWP, umm...can't think of anything else to say. O.o It's completely pointless.
1. Costume Party

A-N: WOO HOO! I do not own any of it. The song is by Toybox and is called Best Friend (he he….very adorable) and I discovered it by downloading a random Gravitation AMV from www . animemusicvideo . org (take out the spaces and you have the site O.o) However, if you want it, you have to sign up and wait two weeks. Sucky, huh? Oh well, it was awesome and worth it (except I already have an account so I didn't have to wait except the ten minutes to download it) and I highly recommend it….so long as you actually _seen_ gravitation. If you haven't then it won't make much sense, but you'll have the song. Booyah!

Oh…any part of the song that's bold and italics is the guy singing (it sounds really weird if you don't differentiate the man and the woman's parts) and the plain italics is the woman. I cut out all the "whoo haa"ing because it really doesn't do any good except when you're listening. Same goes for the "na-na na na-na!"ing. Yes this song makes lots of funny noises.

Please forgive any character botching. I really hate writing these series because I don't want to botch them, but I promised a friend of mine, so… .:defeat:. I guess I have to. I will make more with this song because it's great and I want to. So there! 'Mah' is how I say 'my' if you want to be all phonetic and junk. I think it sounds funny, that's why I use it. And I know it's horrible, but I couldn't help it. Yes you will see cameos ( I was reading several humor IY fics when I wrote this and they all had cameos of some sort) but they make much more sense when combined with the story I'm working on at moment….thought it's not posted. Just think Interconnectedness of the Universe and you should be good. The cameos are plausible (same timeline, same place. You do the math) but to connect them to the people they're with you need to know that the story I was (am) writing unites these kids to help a common friend and then they became mutual friends. For this I just threw them all in the same school and was done with it. So nyah! Okay, I shut up now!

**He's mah Best Friend!**

_Who ha! Who-ha!  
__Na na-na na na na na-na-na-na na na..._

"Osuwari!"

_Have you ever been in love?_

The resounding crash was enough to shake the foundations of the earth and the resulting trail of curses woke up all whom the small earthquake hadn't. Namely our troupe of Shard Hunters who were sleeping not far away from the impact sight. Yes, it was a typical day for them, especially being as they were so near that mystic well which transported certain members of their party to another time. The three remaining members rolled out of their beds groggily and began to prepare for the day, blatantly ignoring the raised voices some distance off.

"Will they ever stop fighting?" a small kitsune yokai whined bitterly as it bundled up its bedding. An older and much more mortal lady smiled sleepily at the red headed kit as she herself stretched lazily.

"It's doubtful, Shippo," she yawned. Turning to glance in toward the well's location she smirked. "Kagome's lung capacity is amazing. I wonder where she learned to scream that much without losing her voice." A little further away a young monk stood gazing in the general direction of the noisily absent members. A serene expression softened his features and a knowing gleam lit his eyes as he listened nonchalantly to the banter in the distance.

"One of these days they're going to go too far and she'll never come back," Shippo pouted.

"If they really didn't like it," he finally said, sighing and turning back to the now ready Shippo and Sango, "they'd stop. I think they rather like it." Shippo stared at him puzzled.

"Why would they like yelling?" he asked. The monk shrugged.

"Some people are just like that," he answered absently. "Now what's for breakfast?" Sango looked up from her rummaging for foodstuffs in their packs to glare at him.

"Nothing for you until you put away you bedding," she growled. Shippo shook his head sagely, mocking one far beyond his years.

"Miroku, you're such a slob," he sighed. "Hmph, but I wish Kagome would come back soon."

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends,_

.:Elsewhere:.

"Kagome, get back here!"

The young lady in point sniffed and squared her shoulders, glaring heatedly at the speaker.

"_I_ am going home!" she yelled. "And you can't stop me!" The white haired hanyo which she was addressing bristled.

"You ain't goin' anywhere!" he shouted back, advancing slightly. "We have shards to find and…" his sentence was cut short as he slammed in to the ground face first. When he finally looked up Kagome was standing next to the well, one leg raised and resting on the lip. She made no move to jump in, however, she merely waited for him to rise a little more before yelling at him.

"I'm going home," she repeated, "and don't you dare try and stop my, Inuyasha! I want a real bath, with hot water, and I need to go to school before my attendance holds me back a year. I want to see my mom and Sota, not to mention my friends whom I've been neglecting terribly. I'll be back in a few days, so stop whining." With that she finally did jump in, returning to her own time and leaving a still subdued hanyo to skulk.

_Just hurry back,_ he thought with a low snarl. Finally able to sit up he did so, though he made no move to either follow her or return to the other members of the party; he merely sat, watching the now lonely well.

_Do you have a best friend too? _

If he thought he could, he'd probably sit there until she came back. But as she had said it would probably be several days to a week and the rest of the party was just as much his responsibility as she was. He mentally smirked; when had they become his "responsibility"? He didn't know, he didn't care, all that mattered was that at this moment they were and he had to get back to the remaining three before they came out here and saw him like this. They'd probably go into shock if they ever thought of him as the introspective type. He wasn't really, but it might seem like that if they were to see him now, staring at an empty well like it had just committed a series indiscretion and had better rectify it immediately. Well it had.

_It tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,_

Kagome landed softly at the bottom of the well and looked up to see a roof instead of open sky. She was home. Sighing happily she clambered out of the ancient well and headed toward the main house where she could see her mother sweeping the walk. Smiling she broke into a dead run as her mother looked up and saw her, smiling brightly.

"Mamma!" she squealed, throwing herself into a tight hug. "I missed you! How is every one?" Her mother smiled down at her warmly and gently disentangled herself from her over energetic daughter.

"Every one is fine," her mother assured her. Sota's inside the house. I'm sure he'd love to see you, though he'll be disappointed you didn't bring that dog fellow." Kagome only smiled and headed passed her in to the main house. Her mother watched her go and smiled knowingly to herself. Kagome was such a funny child some times.

_Hey, you should get a best friend too._

"Sota!" Kagome cried as she through open the door to the house. She stopped abruptly as she took in the sight of her brother and a girl about his age sitting on the couch watching TV. "Sota," she said in a more respectable tone, "who is this?" Sota turned to look at her and immediately brightened up.

"Nii-san!" he exclaimed. "You're back!" Kagome smiled and nodded, directing her attention at the girl who was now also looking straight at her. She reminded her of someone, but the connection was eluding her. Sota noticed her staring at his friend and blushed. "Oh, nii-san, this is Kakurin. She's my girlfriend." Kagome's mind stopped. Correction, the world stopped and her mind pinpointed on two points within the sudden halt. And both of them involved this pretty girl sitting before her, staring at her warmly with amber brown eyes. Her fuzzy orange-red sweater morphing into a kimono in her mind and the familiarity registered. It was Rin! Or her twin at least. Then time started again and she remembered the 500 year difference between the sweet little girl who followed so adoringly the cold Sesshomaru and the very image of her sitting on their couch. Wait, what was that her brother had said about…

"Your _girlfriend_?" Kagome squawked. "How did you ever get old enough to have a girlfriend? You're not even in junior high yet!"

_Hello baby, can I see a smile?_

A small giggle drew Kagome's attention away from her chastising of her younger brother and to the little girl beside him. Jeeze, the kid even _sounded_ like Rin. A smile was lighting up her face and Kagome could see where two of her upper teeth were gone, the adult teeth just barely breaking the skin of her gums. She absolutely radiated sunshine and happiness.

"Sota, you're such a dork!" she laughed. Her merriment was absolutely bubbling out of her and it was infectious. Kagome could feel her own lips starting to tweak into a smile no matter how stern she tried to look towards her brother. "We aren't going out or anything, we just sit together in class and always get assigned to do stuff together. Cripes, you think if we were going out I'd settle for beating your butt at video games instead of going lunch or somethin'?" The majority of her complaints assuaged, Kagome easily found herself liking the sunny little girl. Her brother and Kakurin had quickly gone back to their video games after her entrance and Sota's discovery that Inuyasha had not tagged along (much to his disappointment) and Kagome had left to call her friends and invite them to hang out for a while. Most had agreed, though one or two couldn't make it for one reason or another. She sighed and shook her head as she put down the receiver finally. Why she had chosen to throw a fancy party on such short notice was beyond her. Maybe because Wai had suggested it and it sounded good at the time? Yes, that must have been it. Groaning she headed to her room to find her own outfit for the party tomorrow. She really needed to tone down her friends sometimes, and this was one of them.

.:Elsewhere:.

Inuyasha couldn't take the waiting anymore. Miroku had pointed out it had only been a few hours when he first broke down. Now it had almost been a whole day. Was he really that pathetic? According to Sango, yes. Shippo and Kaede also thought so. As a matter of fact, everyone had an opinion it seemed, and none of them were very flattering. Growling slightly to himself he remembered their various comments on how pathetic he was being and made a decision. He was going after her.

"So just go already," Sango's tired voice carried over to him, and he realized he had been thinking aloud. He had to leave fast. The smell of dinner caught his delicate nose and he reconsidered. Tomorrow would be soon enough.

_**I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild**,_

_Ok!_

Kagome sighed as she sifted through her clothes and was about ready to throw them into the fire place…if they had a fire place. She had nothing fancy to wear. None of her friends did either, apparently, since they had all begged her at school that morning to change it to a costume party. She didn't mind, really, but it seemed that it didn't help her find something to wear. She tore another pair of jeans out of her dresser, hoping that she could find something, _any_thing beneath them. But once again she was disappointed. The clothes were redistributed to their proper receptacles and her anger was let lose on a helpless stuffed animal instead. She was in the process of squeezing the poor, defenseless ball of man-made fibers when she saw it peaking out around the corner or her desk. How clothing had gotten behind her desk when she usually kept her room so clean was beyond her, but there it was; the outfit she had worn home the first time.

Kikyo's outfit.

Kagome stared at it for a good few minutes before actually bringing it to light on her bed. She wrestled with herself for a few minutes before deciding to wear it, as much as it galled her. She had nothing else, after all, and it was just an outfit. Outfits couldn't break your heart, they couldn't cause you to wish death on someone, and they most definitely couldn't live whether by their own means or by stealing peoples' souls and devouring them. Kagome blinked in astonishment. Wow, harsh much? She hadn't realized she hated the poor girl so much. Shrugging it off, she pulled on Kikyo's outfit and headed downstairs to greet her guests who would soon be arriving. She'd even invited Kakurin so Sota would have some one to hang out with, plus the fact she loved having the girl around. This was going to be quite the party.

_Can I come? I am sitting alone._

Inuyasha sighed as he stared out at the sky above him. It smelled terrible here. Disgusted he shook himself and headed toward the main house. It was extremely well lit for that time of night, he noted. It was barely dusk, yet every light in the downstairs was ablaze. Even the kitchen lights were on. _Dinner shouldn't be for another two hours_, he thought to himself. But he didn't have time to ponder it too much as he was shoved from behind. He turned to see several of Kagome's friends, all in strange costumes that ranged from cute to downright disturbing. There was one girl dressed as some sort of pixie and another trying to imitate a kitsune yokai yet failing miserably. He smirked as he thought of how disgruntled Shippo would be to see that mockery of his kind. Again he was brought out of his reverie by the masquerading girls.

"Nice outfit," one was saying, "but why're you out here? Let's get inside and get this party started!"

Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about, but followed anyways. He didn't feel like arguing with some one who looked that pathetic. They made their way into the house and Inuyasha was overwhelmed by what he saw. There were dozens of these oddly dressed weirdos! They were all laughing and seemed to be having a wonderful time, he noticed, but Kagome was no where to be seen. He looked about the room and saw no one he recognized, though maybe that was the costumes. Frustrated he scanned over the crowd again and saw Sota talking with some one in a corner. He couldn't tell whom the boy was speaking with but it didn't matter, Sota would know where his sister was and why all these strange people were in their house. He moved forward and stopped when he realized he did know the person Sota was speaking with. The other figure turned to face him with a mischievous yet cold look, his head cocked at a self-satisfied angle as he gave a fanged welcome.

"Hanyo," the character purred smoothly.

"Yoko," Inuyasha returned with a slight nod. The silver haired kitsune yokai seemed pleased at the recognition. "You sure are getting better at the self control thing," Inuyasha continued, "nothing missing yet, and no one running in tears from your rejection. Have you calmed that much?" Yoko laughed openly at this.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked smoothly. "It will do that to you." Sota chose this moment to clobber the hanyo in a welcome embrace. Inuyasha looked down at the young boy who was beaming up at him.

"Inuyasha," he laughed excitedly, "nii-san said you weren't coming!" Inuyasha smirked.

"She don't know I'm here," he replied. "It's a surprise. Where is she anyways?"

"In the kitchen with Kakurin," Sota rushed. "You'd really like her. She's my girlfriend," The hanyo nodded and thanked the boy for the information before turning to leave. As he stood he saw a small dark figure beside Yoko and smiled to himself. Yeah, love could do that to you, expecially when your love was more than enough of a challenge for you to persue.

_**No, friends are never alone**,_

_That's right!_

Kagome sighed as she stood over the stove. She loved having all of her friends together like this, but it was so trying sometimes. The costume party had been the best route as her few yokai friends could let down their guises and just relax. She smiled at the girl beside her who had insisted on helping her prepare the food. How much like the Rin back in the feudal times she was. A little more brazen perhaps, but still such a sweet girl that you couldn't help but love her. She had pulled up a chair so she could reach the counter better and was now mixing the batter for peanut butter cookies with vigor. Kagome smiled and let her be. The smile on her face helped calm Kagome's nerves as she stirred a pot full of melting chocolate.

"Kagome," Kakurin's voice made the older girl start. She had thought her young helper was much too involved in her task to converse.

"Yes?" Kagome replied. She turned to see though beautiful eyes staring at her merrily.

"Would you like me to sing to you?" she asked sweetly. "My dad always sings to me when we cook and it always makes me happy." Kagome smiled in return. She briefly wondered at the fact the girls father cooked with her, but didn't think too hard on it. Instead she gave the girl a more verbal answer.

"Sure," she chirped. She figured it would be some child's made up song or even some sort of nursery rhyme, but what she heard made her stop stirring the chocolate, almost burning it. Kakurin closed her eyes and enveloped herself in the song she sang, stirring the batter before her in a steady rhythm similar to that of her song.

"Nama no naka,  
Mori no naka,  
Kaze no naka,  
Yume no naka,  
Watashi Koibito toko ni ru,  
Watashi wa hitori te matsui su o,  
My Koibito Omo tori o."

Kagome removed her now melted chocolate from the heat in silence. She wanted to ask the girl why she had sung such a deep song, she wanted to ask her why she didn't sing something lighter and happier, but she didn't. Instead she merely went through the motions of finishing her preparations while her mind floated in a haze. Kakurin seemed to read her mind, however as she continued.

"Dad sings that song to me all the time," she said from her own reverie. "I asked him about it once and he said some one he loved very much taught it to him. I think he meant my mom. He doesn't talk about her much. Kagome, your burning your sleeve." Kagome snapped and realized that she was indeed burning her sleeve on the still hot stove top. Not just her sleeve, which was now slightly yellowed, but also her arm. Pulling away she assessed the damage and determined a little water would be best.

"Kakurin, would you get me some warm water, please?" she asked, cupping her injury in pain. The little girl responded rapidly, bringing her a washcloth soaked in tepid water from the sink. Kagome bent down to take it from her when she heard to a gasp from the door way. Turning she couldn't help but repeat the action. It was Inuyasha!

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,_

Inuyasha turned the corner to the kitchen and gasped. He couldn't help himself from doing a double take at the sight before him. Kikyo was standing in Kagome's kitchen, bent toward Rin, who was handing her something. No, it couldn't be; Rin was long since dead in this time line and what would Kikyo be doing in Kagome's kitchen. The scents in the room finally registered,but they did little to clarify things. Chocolate, peanut butter, egg, flour, Kagome, (not Kikyo, he noted thankfully) charred flesh…

Almost as soon as the scent registered he was at Kagome's side, inspecting her wound. She seemed too dazed to even care as she merely stared at him. The damage was minimal; she would live. Another voice entered the room from the door followed by several scents. Glancing up he saw Yoko and a boy he didn't recognize off the bat. Yoko was digging around in his hair as he came forward and the other boy was gaping before he rushed forward as well.

"Kagome," he exclaimed, "you're hurt! Did you burn yourself? Don't tell me you have Rickets now?" Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at him while Yoko merely chuckled. Finally he handed Kagome the leaf of a plant.

"Here," he said, "put this on it. It will heal faster." She nodded before obliging and turning away from the men who suddenly found her so interesting to find an ace bandage.

_Excuse me I could also be your girl,_

When Kagome's back was turned both yokai took the opportunity to glare venomously at the young at the human boy in their midst. He was competition and he needed to be eliminated. Something about the combined glares seemed to affect him because he quickly backed out of the room and returned to the party. Kakurin giggled at the spectacle before her, drawing Inuyasha's attention back to her.

"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha called to her, even though she was only a few feet away, "who is this kid?" Kagome turned back to them, her arm bandaged now.

"This is Kakurin," she replied. "She's Sota's friend. Where's did Hojo go?"

"No where important," Yoko interrupted, "which is where I'm off to. I'll see you in the party, I assume?" He shot a questioning glance at Kagome and she nodded. Accepting the answer he bowed slightly and left. The three remaining occupants of the room watched him leave before turning back to themselves. Inuyasha continued to stare at the girl for a moment before he stooped down and sniffed her hair. Kakurin laughed, protesting that it tickled, but giving no resistance. Kagome watched, fascinated, and waited for Inuyasha's decree.

_lately everyone is making fun  
__Nananananana..._

A-N: Meh, botched the ending because it ain't really the ending (that ain't even all of verse one, folks . ) But I'm tired (5:30 a.m.! WTF! I've been writing this piece of cr!p for 6 ½ hours! IT SUCKS! Oh my gawd, I am a total failure .:wails:. Are you happy now, Kinboshi! ARE YOU! I told you I shouldn't write IY fics, but you wanted one, so here you go. NYAH! Take this! I warned you! (please no flames, I already said I know it sucks, but don't worry, it ain't over. I have two open ended strand I must close off, and I intend to…someday) If you recognized the song Kakurin sang, good for you, but if not, I'll tell you next chapter.Why? BecauseI'm evil like that. Please forgive any mispellings within the song, I had to write it as I listened to it. (rewind, puase. rewind pause.)


	2. Kakurin

A/N: Okay! New chappie for my friend to tide her over while I back away slowly and offer much condolences on the fact that I am unworthy to breathe the air she does .:bow bow bow:. I am worthless! And this chappie wreaks!

I don't own IY ( no, really?) or anything else by Rumiko Takahashi.

.:Begin:.

"Well," the hanyo finally huffed. "It ain't Rin, that's for sure."

Kagome was about ready to floor him, and _not_ with osuwari. She tried desperately to restrain her twitching but failed as her entire body began to shake in anger.

"We knew that, baka," she growled. He merely stared at her with vacant eyes. How could he be so stupid? Kakurin merely smiled at all of them with no holds barred. She began giggling, dragging both of them out of their individual issues to stare at her. She beckoned Inuyasha closer with one tiny finger, her eyes sparkling merrily as she watched the half dog crouch to meet her eye level. Finally with one last squeal she leapt forward and tackled him. Or his ears at least.

"Oh, they're real!" she exclaimed happily as she stroked and tugged gently. Inuyasha looked anything but thrilled, but restrained himself from throwing the little twerp out the window when he saw the look on Kagome's face. It was one of pure evil promised on misbehavior. He decided to heed it immediately and continued to let the girl do as she pleased with him.

"You know," the girl said, drawing her hands away from his ears to run through his hair, "you look just like my daddy without your ears." She smiled sweetly as the two older occupants of the room choked. She didn't seem to notice as she skipped out of the room laughing to herself.

"Do you think she meant…"Kagome didn't finish the thought. She didn't need to. Inuyasha shook his head and sighed.

"I would have recognized his scent," he assured. "I couldn't smell him anywhere on her. I know; I specifically looked for his smell." Kagome gave him a quizzical look and he sighed before making himself more comfortable at one of the kitchen chairs. "I was suspicious," he explained. "She looks so much like Rin, y'know, and knowing Sesshomaru he very well might have started taking in Rin's reincarnations when she died, or even just look-alikes. He's really attached to her; he won't take it well when it's her time to go and will probably need something or some one to fill the hole."

Kagome watched the hanyo closely as he spoke. She never knew he cared so much about his brother, or even that he was as aware of Sesshomaru's personality traits that he would know what his half-brother was likely to do.

"It's what our father did," Inuyasha clarified, as if he had read her thoughts. She didn't question him; instead she turned to the stove and finished cooking, silently signaling him to leave and let her think. He didn't. Kagome could feel his stare boring in to her back and it was unnerving her. Trying to take her mind off it, she began humming the tune Kakurin had sung to her earlier.

_Nama no naka,  
Mori no naka,  
Kaze no naka,  
Yume no naka,  
Watashi Koibito toko ni ru,  
Watashi wa hitori te matsui su o,  
My Koibito Omo tori o._

Behind her, Inuyasha perked up. He listened intently to the words and twitched his ear curiously. Kagome was too intent on her singing and cooking to notice the change in his stare as she finished off the little tune.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked when she finished. She smiled a little but didn't turn around. She had never suspected him to be so fond of music.

"Kakurin sang it to me when she was helping me cook," she replied, moving the foods around on the stove. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the loud thump behind her. She spun to see Inuyasha sitting in a daze on the floor where he had fallen, causing the noise. "Inuyasha?" she queried, "Are you alright?" He was up in a flash, having fallen from shock induced loss of balance. Kagome was a little flustered by his rapid change, but was becoming more and more used to it as she traveled with him; now she managed not to react beyond a stupefied blink.

"Did I say something?" she asked. Inuyasha was looking through her though, thinking; a rare thing indeed.

"That song," he finally muttered. He hung his head, and Kagome was worried it might have brought up bad memories for him for a second before she realized he was laughing. Not that she would have been in the dark much longer, being as he proceeded to laugh maniacally as he threw his head back and shook from the reverberation in his body.

"Ano…" Kagome started, backing away slowly. "Inuyasha? Hey, you go off the deep end or something?" He didn't pay attention to her as he stopped with equal abruptness to his beginning.

"That was Rin's song," he finally stated, now that his insanity had been pushed aside for the moment. "I heard her sing it once," he explained, fully calm now. Kagome feared he might be losing his sanity, but listened all the same.

"The words were different," he continued, "but it was still that song. She used to sing it whenever Sesshomaru left her alone to go tend to his own business. I remember hearing her sing it and wondering 'what is she doing?', but it was just her way of asking him to come back, I guess. He could hear her every time, I'm sure, and I bet she knew it, too."

"So," Kagome pondered, "how did Kakurin know it? I mean, she said her dad sang it to her, but how did he know it?"

"Keh, don't you get it?" Kagome blinked absently; apparently she didn't. Inuyasha sighed inwardly. How could some one so cute be so stupid? …he didn't think that. He twitched for no real reason before continuing. "Sesshomaru must be raising her. I he must be masking his scent for some reason, though. That's why I couldn't smell him."

"Maybe his scent changed with time," Kagome suggested. Inuyasha just scoffed again.

"Scents don't work that way," he said. "You're born with a distinct scent and it never changes, no matter what."

"Oh," she replied dumbly. She really didn't know that much about this stuff. "But why would he go through the trouble of hiding it?"

"Dunno," Inuyasha shrugged, popping his shoulder. "It's been five hundred years, who knows what happened between my time and yours where he's involved." He let out on last chuckle as he turned to leave. "We really should have guessed, you know," he said over his shoulder. "Regardless of all other factors, we should have guessed. It was so obvious, and so like Sesshomaru."

"Nani?" Kagome stared at him like he had grown another head. He was acting like it with all the brain power he was using.

"Kakurin," he replied. When she didn't make any response he sighed and scribbled something on the notepad near the phone beside the door. "It was obvious, ne?" With that he really did leave, and Kagome snatched up the scribbled message. It was the kanji for Kakurin. Kagome laughed, finally understanding what he meant.

Kaku-Rin: Compared to Rin.

.:End:.

Okay, that sucked majorly. BUT it was all for my friend, so I can't do much about it. ;P I tried to put the actual Kanji in, but for some reason it insists I don't have Japanese characters installed on my computer. Stupid machine. Yes, the song is Rin's song. Yay! A translation for those of you who don't speak Japanese:

In the mountain,  
In the forest,  
In the wind,  
In a dream,  
Where are you, Sesshomaru,  
With an Ally like Jaken?  
I'll wait alone until you come.  
Sesshomaru, please return.

(my version)

In the mountain,  
In the forest,  
In the wind,  
In a dream,  
Where are you, my love?  
I'll wait alone until you come.  
My love, please return.

And sorry for all the massive amounts of OOCness, which I'm sure there. ((throws objects at story)) I really can't write in character very well.


End file.
